Known voltage supply systems cause the distribution and provision of voltage for devices in an aircraft cabin. Distribution of the generated voltage takes place by way of a central primary electrical power distribution centre (PEPDC). Loads with very high output values, for example galleys, are supplied directly by way of the PEPDC. Technical loads are connected by way of further distribution centres, the secondary electrical power distribution centres (SEPDCs). The loads in the cargo region and the consumers in the cabin are in turn supplied by way of special secondary power distribution boxes (SPDBs), as shown in FIG. 1. In relation to the voltage supply, two standard values are used in aircraft, namely 28 VDC and 115 VAC with a frequency of 300 to 800 Hz. Each device generates its specific supply voltage by means of an AC/DC converter or DC/DC converter, which results in power loss for each consumer.
From DE 10 2006 028 823 A1 and US 2007/0296273 A1 a current supply network with integrated undervoltage protection in a passenger aircraft with a current supply comprising several output connections is known, to which in each case a supplier is connected in each case with one of the several output connections by way of a main voltage supply line. Each one of the several consumers comprises a voltage sensor for acquiring the supply voltage, and a load control device. The voltage sensor and the load control device are integrated in the consumer and regulate the supply voltage relating to the consumer.
By integrating an AC/DC converter or DC/DC converter in the consumer or by arranging the converters upstream of the consumer, a multitude of electronic circuits are necessary in order to generate the specific supply voltage for each consumer. This results in comparatively heavy weight and in power loss in relation to each consumer, thus reducing the ecological benefit of the aircraft. Furthermore, in the case of failure or malfunction of the converter of a consumer it is necessary to first identify the consumer concerned, and then to exchange or replace the converter in an elaborate and expensive manner.